1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric oven, and more particularly, to an electric oven with a door cooling structure that can uniformly quickly cool the door to which high heat is transmitted from an inside of a cavity. The present invention further relates to an electric oven that is structured to prevent foreign substances from being introduced in the door through a top of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric oven is a device that is used in a specific condition requiring a high temperature to heat food by heating an inside of a cavity using an electric source applied to an exterior side.
Since an internal temperature of the electric oven is increased to about 500–600° C., the user may inadvertently get burned or the device may be damaged. To prevent this, a special structure has been added to the oven. Particularly, an insulating layer must be provided on an outer wall of the cavity in order to prevent high heat from being transmitted to an exterior side. In addition, a door opened/closed to load/unload food is provided with a cooling/insulating structure. European Patent No. EP0330727 to Compagne discloses a food baking oven for set-in installation in modular pieces of kitchen furniture. In this patent, the door is formed of three glass panels. Air is introduced through a lower end of a gap between the panels and exhausted through an upper end of the gap, thereby realizing a natural cooling structure through natural convection current.
However, since the air should be exhausted through the small gap between the panels, the cooling efficiency is lowered and the foreign substances may be introduced between the panels through the gap.
Furthermore, the natural convection current cannot provide the sufficient cooling effect, deteriorating the safety for the user.
Furthermore, since a hot wind used for cooling the door is directed toward the handle of the door, it is inconvenient to use the handle that is heated by the hot wind.
In addition, since the air is not uniformly introduced throughout the whole surface of the door, a temperature difference may be incurred on the door, causing the door to be damaged.